medianumfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Guidestones
thumb|400pxGuidestones ''est une fiction transmédia s'emparant de la légende urbaine du même nom. Informations générales '''Agence : '''Jay Ferguson, 3′ o’clock.tv, iThentic Canada In '''Client : --' 'Lancement : '''février 2012 '''Durée : '''indéterminée '''Type de dispositif : '''ARG, fiction transmédia '''Supports : '''websérie, sites webs, application smartphone '''Cible théorique : '''fans d’ARG '''Type de patrimoine valorisé : '''les Georgia Guidestones, d’autres bâtiments historiques '''Url : 'http://guidestones.org/, http://www.ctv.ca/Guidestones [[Fichier:GUIDESTONES Conspiracy Series Trailer|thumb|center|670 px] ] Synopsis A l’université de Toronto, Sandy Rai, une étudiant indienne, et Trevor Shale, entament ce qui s’apparente d’abord à un simple exercice de photojournalisme ; mais les voilà bientôt aux prises avec une sombre conspiration à la suite du meurtre d’un scientifique, Harold Glenndenning. Plus étrange encore, au fil de leurs voyage à travers le Canada, les Etats-Unis et l’Inde, tout semble les mener vers les énigmatiques (et bien réelles) Georgia Guidestones. Cerise sur le gâteau : on nous annonce que cette histoire serait basée sur des faits réels... Fonctionnement Pour suivre la websérie lors de sa diffusion initiale, les participant.e.s devaient s’inscrire sur le site officiel pour être tenu.e.s au courant de la sortie de chaque épisode ; cela était d’autant plus justifié que les épisodes sortaient non pas à un rythme régulier, mais au fil de l’histoire : ainsi que l’explique ARGN.com, “si un personnage met deux jours à voyager d’un point A à un point B, le prochain épisode sortira dans deux jours. Chaque épisode contient des indices - des noms, un flash info ou encore un code - qui permet de creuser plus loin dans l’univers fictionnel, au fil de recherches Google menant vers des sites internet ou d’autres vidéos. Le site TheRabbitHole a détaillé le fil des indices pour l’épisode 1 et pour les épisodes 2 à 4 - sachant qu’il y en a 50 (de 3mn chacun) pour la première saison ! Mais ces indices peuvent être complètement ignorés : un peu comme pour la série Lost, il s’agit d’une surchouche narrative qui n’est pas nécessaire à la compréhension des épisodes eux-mêmes. Ces indices sont liés à la Keystone, accessible sur le site officiel ou via l’application dédiée, qui permet de les lister une fois qu’ils ont été repérés dans la série (liés à la sonnerie de téléphone du personnage de Sandy) : la Keystone permet alors, petit à petit, d’avoir des renseignements sur la date de l’Apocalypse, le coeur du complot. Pour les fans de webséries qui ne souhaitent pas se lancer dans l’ARG, les épisodes des saisons 1 (2012) et 2 (2014) sont à présent disponibles sur le site de la chaîne canadienne CTV. Coulisses Créé par Jay Ferguson, Guidestones ''s’impose comme une websérie aux accents de thriller conspirationniste. Le retour du public a été très positif, au-delà de l’avalanche de récompenses reçues par le dispositif. Ferguson explique au [http://www.huffingtonpost.ca/2014/07/18/jay-ferguson-guidestones-season-2-interview_n_5600586.html ''Huffington Post] : ''The response has been amazing! One of the things that's interesting about producing content for online is our boundaries are ... well, there are really no boundaries! When we created the first season, the episodes averaged about thee minutes long because at that time, that was the average attention span of somebody watching content online. The second season, the episodes are now 10 minutes long. We've found that people in the first season were spending an average of three minutes per episode and then spending six minutes on our site, meaning that they were spending the same amount of time watching as they were searching some of the clues out and things like that. We actually got really big in the alternate reality gaming community, which was not at all what I was expecting. '' Pour le moment une saison 3 ne semble pas prévue : l’histoire reste suffisamment close sur elle-même, et dans le même temps ouverte, pour pouvoir être interrompue au terme de chaque saison. Le dispositif et son rapport au patrimoine Contrairement à beaucoup de dispositifs de cet état de l’art, le but explicite de ''Guidestones ''n’est pas de valoriser le patrimoine, mais de raconter une histoire ; le projet n’a aucun lien avec une institution cherchant à valoriser le patrimoine. Mais ce thriller conspirationniste qui aborde une posture semi-documentaire et prétend être “basé sur des faits réels” ne saurait être plus adapté pour entretenir et diffuser le mythe qui s’est construit autour des Georgia Guidestones, sur lesquelles Ferguson se renseignait lorsqu’il a trouvé l’inspiration. Personne ne sait qui les a érigées en 1980 dans un champ de Géorgie, ni ce que leurs instructions pour reconstruire la civilisation signifient réellement : elles attisent les légendes urbaines les plus farfelues depuis des décennies, et c’est précisément dans ce folklore très riche que puise la websérie. L’oeuvre n’a pas manqué de taper dans l’oeil des conspirationnistes qui, au-delà du public “lambda” de la websérie, ont entretenu le buzz sur leurs propres réseaux ! ''Guidestones ''semble ainsi rassembler les “fans médecins-légistes” évoqués par Jason Mittell, ces fans qui aiment “creuser” un texte, et la dimension conspirationniste souvent idéale pour ce genre d’ARG, ici complètement justifiée : nul besoin d’aller très loin, puisque l’histoire peut s’appuyer des “fictions” déjà existantes. A moins que les légendes urbaines ne racontent la vérité... qui sait ? 02GST.JPG 03GST.JPG 01GST.JPG 05GST.JPG Catégorie:2012 Catégorie:Canada Catégorie:Websérie Catégorie:ARG Catégorie:Adultes Catégorie:Folklore/Légendes Catégorie:Monuments